Product dispensers dispense a consumable product and as such, from time to time, the consumable portion needs replenished or replaced with a different type of consumable product. During this process, the dispenser or nondisposable portion of the system receives the new or different consumable product. For example, the systems may receive and house a bladder-like member containing a prefilled amount of product. These systems benefit from the ability to quickly label and/or identify what consumable product is being dispensed, such that the systems can be replenished quickly without much downtime, or so that the product can be quickly replaced with a different product based on factors such as consumer demand.
Quick and cost efficient ways to label and identify the consumable product provide numerous benefits for operating, monitoring, servicing, and providing user support to a dispensing process. For example, product identifiers associated with a consumable product quickly communicate to an end user what consumable product will be dispensed, what consumable product to use to replenish or refresh the dispenser, what concentrate or brand of product should be used, and what type of consumable product should be communicated to the dispensing unit.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cheap, professional, and flexible product identification method and system that can be used with a variety of refillable dispensing units that will quickly, efficiently, and consistently provide product and brand identification for the dispensing unit.